


Dog eat dog world

by Little_Rabbit19



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit19/pseuds/Little_Rabbit19
Summary: The world is not the same as it was before the Great Fall. Chaos is constant and everywhere men walked the earth calling themselves King, warlords, and chiefs. fighting each other in a desperate battle for survival.but the worst among them are the ones that believe they are gods.Oscar is a streetwalker, a name used for those with no real place to call home or a side that they fight for.but soon Oscar finds himself fighting anyways, in his own hell that no one can help him escape from.





	Dog eat dog world

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story that other people besides me and Satan read. so this will be a wonderful little exercise to help me get better at this nonsense and maybe someone will get some enjoyment out of it, idk.

Oscar tried to settle his breathing. Inside the dark trunk it was beginning to feel stuffy and much too claustrophobic. His muscles were also starting to cramp from being in one position for so long. Oscar bit down on the thick gag and tried to lay still. Thrashing around and trying to kick out the taillights had only gotten him into worse trouble. The two men in the front seat had pulled over and gave him a good beating for the last time. So he wasn’t so keen on trying it again.  
So instead he laid still and tried to keep the panic at bay, until the car came to a stop.

It took a few minutes for anything to happen but soon the trunk was flooded with light and Oscar had to snap his eyes shut to avoid being blinded. He also had to bite down harder to avoid making any noise of pain. The rough hands that pulled him out weren’t too kind about his aching ribs. But as soon as Oscar was free of the trunk the urge to fight came back, even with his arms bound behind him. He struggled hard against the men but his knees buckled and a wave of nausea came over him as a fist collided with his stomach. The act made him gasp through the gag and double over as he tried to keep himself standing.  
“Hurry it up!” came an angry shout and Oscar looked up, trying to find where the new person was.  
“The king wants all business done before midnight so we only have a few minutes”  
Oscar’s first thought was wondering who this king was. Since the Great Fall had happened Oscar knew that plenty of people had begun creating their own civilizations. So having someone thinking they were a King wasn’t surprising or alarming. However what was alarming was that Oscar didn’t know this particular king. He knew of plenty in the East that had taken over towns, even was in good graces with them. But he didn’t know this one. Oscar hated not knowing things.  
His next thought was that the new man looked like he lived in luxury. A dark purple suit hung on his wiry frame and the rings on his fingers looked like a thief's wet dream. But his eyes were what truly stuck with Oscar. The dark and hungry way that they looked at him, as if he was nothing more than a bug.  
Oscar’s last thought was that he had no idea where he was. He had been to plenty of parts in the city but this one was new. It looked like an old parking garage that had been walled off to create an enclosed building.  
The two men used their iron grips on his arms to half push half drag him towards double doors. He gave one more attempt to get out of their grasp before being shoved through to the otherside. When Oscar got a good look he couldn’t help but feel the panic begin to rise again.  
Cages.  
All empty but more than a dozen. Stacked on top of each other in piles that reminded Oscar of legos. It didn’t take a genius to realize what it was all for. Besides the cages there were also various things being packed into boxes, weapons mostly but also leather items that Oscar couldn’t quite identify.  
All of it screamed fight ring.  
Oscar was quickly shoved into a cage and gasped as the metal bars hit against his ribs. By now they were probably more than bruised.  
“What are we supposed to tell him?” one man said, he looked worried as he glanced at the other cages.  
“The truth idiot” the second man snapped “we don’t lie to the king. The police raided us simple as that”  
“He’s going to be pissed” the first man whimpered  
“Oh I think we’ve made up for some of it” the purple suit grinned “with the weapons we’ve found and the makings of a new champion, I think we’ll be just fine”  
The last bit wasn’t directed at Oscar.  
“Now hurry up and get everything packed and locked away” the purple suit hissed “it’s late and I’ve got a long day of breaking him in”  
But that last bit was. 

Oscar wasn’t really sure when he fell asleep but he was sure of when he woke up. He sputtered and thrashed around as a wave of water hit him full force. It was freezing cold and made him shiver slightly.  
“Wake up, dog” the purple suit grinned and Oscar glared back, kicking the cage and making it rock.  
“Easy there big guy” the purple suit laughed “you’ll get your chance. But not now. Now we must meet the king”  
The cage door was opened and Oscar warily pushed himself out. Besides the purple suit there were also three new men that stood back and just seemed to watch. Which made Oscar even more nervous. He slowly pushed himself up to standing while also keeping an eye on them.  
“Very good” the purple suit clapped his hands together “but now we must make you presentable, please?” he motioned to a chair sitting next to a small table.  
Oscar just glared and tried to get a “fuck you” past the gag. The purple suit just sighed and snapped his fingers. Oscar tried to back up as two of the men marched towards him. They grabbed his arms and forced him over and into the chair. He struggled as best he could but soon his arms were tied down, making it impossible to get up. The purple suit pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
Oscar heard the sound of hair trimmers and as the purple suit got closer, jerked his head away from his hand. One of the men didn’t take kindly to him moving and Oscar found himself struggling to breathe as a large hand gripped his throat to keep him still.  
A few moments later Oscar’s shaggy black hair was covering the floor as the suit moved in front of him to inspect the work that had been done. Oscar’s chest was heaving, the effort it took to breathe was making his panic work and his breathing more of a wheeze.  
The purple suit moved to touch the top of his head again and this time Oscar jerked hard to the side. The man countered this by squeezing harder, causing Oscar to choke.  
“You can let go of him now, I believe I’m done” the purple suit said.  
The hand was removed.  
Oscar coughed as his lungs refilled with air but then cried out in surprise as more freezing water was dumped on him, washing away all the hair still clinging to his body.  
Next, although still held, he was untied from the chair as a pile of clothes were placed on the table. The purple suit gave no order, only stared as Oscar’s hands were untied, but Oscar knew what he wanted. As reluctant as he was to get undressed while they were all watching, a small part of him was relieved to have dry clothes.  
So slowly he pulled off his soaked shirt, pants, and shoes.  
What replaced them was a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a grey long sleeve shirt. But they didn’t seem to think he needed shoes so instead he was left barefoot as his hands were retied behind him. However they did seem to think he needed a new gag, as it was removed as well. But before Oscar could curse or make any noise the new one was forced on. It was a thick strip of leather that was then covered with what felt, and looked, like a muzzle.  
"time to meet the king" the purple suit announced and Oscar was once again dragged away.


End file.
